


The Perils Of Having Handsome Fathers

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [6]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Minji knew she had handsome fathers. But, she didn't realize exactly the kind of effect her fathers' handsomeness had on everyone. After all, she was only 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short little ficlet to lift my spirits after writing such a tragic story. (I'm still not over it, okay?! T_T) This takes place pre-Ours.

When 7-year old Kim Minji woke up that morning, she knew it was going to be an awesome day!

It was summer vacation, and although she missed her friends, she was happy that she got to spend more time with her daddies for a week until her piano lessons began next week. She couldn’t wait!

Today, her Appa was taking her to work with him and she loved going to work with her Appa. The other employees were always so nice to her and gave her treats when Appa wasn’t looking.

So she made her way out of her room to the kitchen, where her Appa already had breakfast waiting. Her Daddy was already eating and reading the morning paper. Her parents talked about adult things while Minji dug into her omelet and rice. Then, her Daddy got up, kissed her and her Appa good-bye and headed off to work.

Her Appa then gave her a bath, dressed her in pretty clothes, helped her pack her bag, strapped her in her booster seat in the car, and soon, they too were off to Appa’s work place!

She held her Appa’s hand as she joyfully skipped next to him on the sidewalk, babbling about the Pororo episode she watched with Daddy last night.

The little bell at the café’s door jingled as they entered and they were greeted by her Appa’s co-workers.

“Minji-ah! We haven’t seen you in a while!” squealed Jiyoon-unnie. She was a waitress there and she always gave Minji cookies when her Appa wasn’t looking.

“We heard you started school, do you like it?” asked another waitress, Ara-unnie.

Pleased at all the attention, Minji answered all their questions, enthusiastically. Yes, she loved school and she had lots of friends. She was starting piano lessons next week. She brought all of her favorite books and coloring books. Could she please have a slice of chocolate cake later?

“Okay, okay, let’s get you settled, Minji,” said her Appa, leading her to an empty table in a corner near the register.

They usually kept it empty to put supplies like napkins and trays, but today, because she was there, the waitress-unnies cleared them so she could color. She brought her Pororo books, her Mickey Mouse books, and Disney princesses’ books.

Just as her Appa was helping her arrange her crayons and colored pencils, a new voice she didn’t recognize caught Minji’s attention.

“Good morning, Woohyun-shii! Oh, who’s this?”

Minji looked up at the same time her Appa did and saw a pretty woman with long, straight, black hair, big eyes, and wearing nice clothes. She was looking at her and her Appa.

Her Appa smiled before bowing, politely. “Hello, Gain-shii! This is my daughter, Minji. Minji-ah, this is Gain-shii, she’s our new assistant manager here, so she’s going to be working with Appa from now on. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Obediently, Minji stood up from her seat and bowed 90 degrees and said, “Annyeonghaesaeyo, my name is Kim Minji. Please take care of me.”

“Omo, she’s so polite!” The lady, Gain, was smiling widely at her… too widely.

And then, she was smiling at her Appa and started talking to him while Minji went back to arranging her coloring tools. When she looked up to ask her Appa for a drink, she stopped.

The lady, Gain, had a hand on her Appa’s arm as she laughed and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Minji did not like that, so she frowned and narrowed her eyes at the hand, feeling the urge to bite it. But, her Daddy said it was rude.

Her Appa then turned to her. “Do you need anything, baby?”

“I’m thirsty, Appa. Can I have orange juice, please?”

He nodded and excused himself from Gain before going to the back to get Minji’s drink.

Meanwhile, the woman turned to the little girl with a too-wide smile that was kind of creeping her out a little.

“So… Minji-ah… how old are you?” she asked.

“I’m 7 years old,” she politely replied.

“You’re a very pretty girl,” Gain said.

“Thank you,” Minji replied, bowing her head a little.

“And so polite! Your mother must be so proud!”

Minji looked up at that and innocently answered, “I don’t have a mommy.”

Gain’s eyes widened as her lips quirked into a smile. “ _Really_?”

Was it just Minji’s imagination or was this woman _too_ happy at the fact that she didn’t have a mother?

Just then, her Appa returned with a glass of orange juice for Minji and a sandwich. He was now wearing his big chef jacket and a hair net. Minji thought he still looked handsome, even if the hair net was funny looking.

“This can hold you over until lunch, right baby?” he asked, setting the drink and food down.

The 7-year old nodded, as she grabbed the juice and took a generous sip. It was delicious! And her Appa said drinking orange juice was going to make her strong and healthy.

“Oh, Woohyun-shii, I’m very sorry,” said Gain to her Appa.

The man’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Um, may I ask what for, Gain-shii?”

Before the woman could answer, her Appa was called into the kitchen, so he excused himself again, once more, ruffling Minji’s hair before he left.

Meanwhile, Gain sighed, loudly and Minji wondered if she had a problem. Her Daddy said that when people sighed, it meant they were thinking deeply about something, which meant they have a problem. She always caught her Daddy sighing whenever he was stuck on a song. But, Appa helped him sometimes or brings him food so he would stop sighing.

“Minji-ah, your Appa is so handsome,” Gain said, in a voice that her Appa sometimes used when he talked about her Daddy.

Minji looked up from coloring Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The woman was staring towards the back of the café, to the kitchen where her Appa worked. She wasn’t sure if she should agree that yes, her Appa was handsome, or just remain quiet, because although this woman was acting friendly towards her, Minji wasn’t really sure if she liked her enough.

But, before the 7-year old could decide, the woman turned to her with an excited smile.

“Do you like me, Minji-ah?” she asked, eagerly.

Minji’s little brows furrowed. “Um… Sure?”

The answer seemed to satisfy the woman as she clapped. “Kyaaaa!” She pinched Minji’s cheek, who wrinkled her nose in displeasure. “Would you like a cookie?”

The little girl’s ears perked in interest. She did love cookies. But… her Appa always said not to have dessert before lunch. And she hadn’t eaten her sandwich yet…

But, before she could answer, someone called for Gain and she left quickly to head behind the counter.

Minji went back to her coloring, munching at her sandwich; it was ham and cheese, her favorite!

As the morning went on and more and more people entered the café for lunch, the 7-year old in the corner continued to color her books. Gain never came by to give her a cookie, so Minji accepted that she probably wasn’t getting one at all. It was OK though because Jiyoon-unnie slipped her one, with a wink.

Now, if Gain had given her the cookie, maybe Minji would have liked her a little more. She was a weird lady, always talking to her Appa in a strangely too sweet voice, giggling, and hanging off his arm. Minji could see them behind the counter and hear the older woman’s voice from her spot.

When she saw Gain hugging her Appa’s arm as he finished up an order, Minji’s owl-like eyes narrowed. She was disturbing her Appa’s cooking. The only people allowed to disturb her Appa cooking were her Daddy and Minji!

“Minji-ah! Your Appa asked me to give you your lunch!” Ara-unnie set the plate of spaghetti and another glass of orange juice on the table.

“Thank you, unnie!” she said with a toothy smile before sending her glare back to the kitchen.

Ara followed her gaze and chuckled. “How do you like Gain-shii?”

Minji pursed her lips, thinking. “Gain-shii… giggles too much… touches Appa too much… but her hair is pretty.”

At that, Ara laughed as she playfully ruffled Minji’s hair. “You’re so cute. Anyway, eat up. I have to get back to work, but you can call me or Jiyoon-unnie if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, unnie.”

Ara left, Minji turned to her plate of spaghetti and dug in. It was delicious! Her Appa even added extra cheese!

As she ate, she could still hear Gain chatting with the other workers behind the counter. She paid them no mind, enjoying her meal, until she heard her Appa’s name.

“Have any of you tried asking Woohyun-shii out?”

With a mouthful of noodles, Minji lifted her head to look at the people behind the counter. Gain was looking at a clipboard while chatting with two waitresses waiting for orders.

“Um… not really,” one of the waitresses said in a confused voice.

“What? Really? Why not? Is he not your type or something?” Gain continued to ask, not noticing the amused looks the two waitresses were throwing each other.

“Well, it’s not that he’s not our type…” the second waitress said.

“Well, I’m taking a chance!” Gain said, determinedly.

From her spot, Minji tilted her head to the side, curiously.

“I’m going to ask him on a date before he gets off work!”

The two waitresses’ eyes widened as they stared at each other before staring at the assistant manager.

“And besides, he has a cute little girl! I can handle that!” Gain continued, happily. “Who knows? Maybe someday, she’ll call me Umma.”

That little girl narrowed her eyes at the declaration.

 _Umma?_ She thought to herself, as she continued to shove spaghetti into her mouth. _I don’t need an Umma! I have Appa and Daddy!_

The two waitresses couldn’t help but giggle.

“Actually, Gain-shii,” one of them started, but an order was called out and she went to get it.

Before the other waitress could continue her co-worker’s words, Gain had already walked away to take care of something.

The waitress stared in disbelief at Gain before her eyes caught a glaring Minji. She waved at the little girl, who brightened up and waved back.

Some time later, Minji had grown bored of coloring and started drawing instead. Her Appa had another two hours left of work before they could go home. She made a mental note to remember to ask if she could have ice cream later.

“Minji-ah.”

The little girl looked up to see her Appa approaching with a plate of chocolate cake.

“I have dessert!” he announced, setting the plate on the table before looking at her drawing. “That’s really good, baby. What is it?”

“It’s going to be our new house!” Minji said, excitedly showing him the drawing. “Daddy says we’re going to buy a big house soon! I want it to look like this!”

“Omo, it has a swimming pool too!” her Appa exclaimed, pointing at the pool. “What’s this over here?”

“That’s our puppy!”

Her Appa laughed. “You want a puppy?”

Minji nodded, excitedly. “Can we get one?”

“We’ll talk to your Daddy. He’s kind of scared of puppies, remember?”

“Oh yeah…”

Minji remembered that whenever they went to the park and she wanted to pet a puppy, her Appa would go with her, but her Daddy would stay far, far, far away and just watch them.

Her Appa ruffled her hair, affectionately. “I have to get back to work now.”

“Can I call Daddy? I miss him.”

Minji pouted as cutely as she could, which meant that her Appa had no choice but to give in. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

“When you’re done, just give it to any of the waitresses or Gain-shii to give back to me, okay?”

“Okay!”

Minji placed the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing as she waited for her Daddy to pick up. He did after 5 rings (she counted).

“Yeobsaeyo?”

“Yeobsaeyo. Daddy, I miss you.”

On the other line, her Daddy laughed. “I miss you too, Minji-ah. Are you being a good girl for Appa?”

“Yes, yes!”

“What did you do today? And what did Appa make for you?”

“I colored and drew pictures! Appa made me spaghetti and now I have cake!”

“That sounds like a lot of fun! Daddy is sad now, I don’t have any cake. Do you think Appa can get me cake too?”

“I’ll tell him!”

“Wah! Really? My Minji-ah is so nice!”

Minji preened at the compliment. But, before she forgot, she had to ask him something important.

“Daddy, what’s a date?”

“A date?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“A lady here says she wants to ask Appa on a date when he’s done with work. What’s a date?”

There was silence on the other line. For a second, Minji thought that her Daddy had hung up. But, when she checked, he was still there.

“Daddy?”

Her daddy cleared his throat. “Right… Uh… Minji-ah… This lady… Who is she?”

“She’s…” She struggled to remember before settling on something else. “Appa says she works here now.”

“Is she one of the waitresses?”

“No.”

“Hmmm… Ahhh… The new assistant manager?”

“Yes! That’s the one!”

“Huh… I see… Hmm… What does she look like?”

“Um… She’s pretty…”

“Pretty, huh?”

“Uh huh… She touches Appa’s arm a lot. She disturbs him when he cooks too.”

“Really now?”

“Uh huh… Daddy, can we get a puppy?”

“A puppy?”

“Please?”

“Uh, we’ll talk about it… Hey, listen, baby, I’m going to surprise Appa by picking you up when he’s done with work. Can you not tell Appa? Can you keep it a secret? Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Minji immediately squealed in excitement as she agreed. She was good at keeping secrets! And she couldn’t wait for her Daddy to pick them up!

Sadly, like her Appa, her Daddy had to go back to work now.

“I love you, Daddy! Mwah!”

On the other line, her Daddy laughed. “I love you too, Minji-ah. See you later! Remember, don’t tell anyone. Promise?”

“Promise!”

The phone call ended and a happy Minji skipped throughout the café, looking for someone to give her Appa’s cellphone back to.

Then, she spotted Gain standing right by the stack of menus. Minji hesitated, wondering if she could find Ara or Jiyoon unnies instead. Sadly, they were busy, so she had to approach the other lady.

“Um… Gain-shii,” she said, politely, holding out her Appa’s cellphone in both hands (like her Daddy taught her). “Can you please give this back to Appa?”

The older lady looked surprised to see her but then smiled as wide as could be. “Of course, Minji-ah! Anything for you, baby.”

Minji’s eye twitched. No one was allowed to call her baby except her Appas, her uncles, and her grandparents! But, because she was raised to be a polite little girl, she didn’t say a word. Instead, she bowed, said “thank you”, and ran back to her table.

While finishing her drawing, she heard a conversation from behind the counter again.

“Woohyun-shii’s daughter definitely likes me! Earlier, she gave me her Appa’s phone to give to him! Omo, do you think she’s trying to play matchmaker? It’s so cute!”

“Um… Gain-shii-.”

“Order up!”

Again, the waitress sighed and went to grab her order.

Meanwhile, Minji thought that Gain was rather silly. She wasn’t even sure if she liked her yet. Now, Minji was usually a very friendly little girl. But, for some reason, there was something about Gain that she wasn’t so sure she liked… or maybe she just didn’t like the fact that Gain seemed to like touching her Appa when he was cooking.

The time passed as Minji occupied herself with drawing some more and then coloring again when drawing got too boring. Every now and then, she would look at the door, impatiently waiting for her Daddy to walk in.

“Minji-ah? Your Appa says you should pack up now,” informed Jiyoon. “He’s finishing up. Do you want me to pack up that cake for you so you can bring it home?”

The chocolate cake was delicious, but it was a huge slice, so Minji didn’t finish it. So, the little girl nodded and Jiyoon picked up the plate and went off to pack it up for her.

Meanwhile, as the obedient daughter she was, Minji carefully put her pencils, crayons, and coloring pencils back in their boxes, folded her drawings and inserted them in between the pages of her coloring books, and putting it all inside her backpack. She stole a few glances at the door.

 _Where is Daddy?_ She thought to herself, wondering if he was going to break his promise of coming to pick them up.

Jiyoon returned with her chocolate cake and kindly put it in her bag for her.

Minji continued to stare at the door. _Daddy, are you coming soon?_

As if he heard her thoughts, the bell above the door jingled in stepped her Daddy, all handsome in his work clothes. He was no longer wearing the black blazer he had on that morning, and instead, just had the plain, light blue button down with the sleeves pushed up.

He looked around the café and caught sight of her. He smiled and waved.

Minji put on her backpack and started running towards him with a squeal of excitement.

Her Daddy opened his arms and she ran into them.

“Daddy!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up.

“Minji-ah!”

Minji leaned in to peck his nose and squish his cheeks with her small hands. Her Daddy’s cheeks were so squishy!

“Were you good today?” her Daddy asked, smiling widely, his eyes so small that they looked like lines.

“Yes, I was! Can we get ice cream?”

He laughed. “Since you were good, we can get ice cream.” He put her down on the floor again. “Where’s Appa?”

“I don’t know.”

Just then, Gain approached, a big smile plastered on her face. “Welcome, sir. Can I show you to a table?” she asked.

“Ahhh, no, I’m just here to pick up Woohyun and Minji. Is he almost done?”

“Woohyun-shii?” Then, her eyes fell on Minji who was holding her Daddy’s hand. “Oh, hi Minji-ah. Do you know this man?”

Minji smiled widely and proudly. “This is my Daddy!”

Gain’s eyes widened as she looked from Minji to her Daddy, back to Minji, then back to her Daddy.

The man had a pleased smile on his face as he held a hand out to her. “You must be Gain-shii, the new assistant manager, right?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Woohyun-ah talks about you a lot!”

“Oh!” Gain blushed, lightly. “He does?”

Her Daddy nodded. “He says you’re a wonderful addition to their team! He’s really enjoyed working with you so far.”

“Omo, that’s so kind of Woohyun-shii.”

The lady had this thunderstruck smile on her face, as she looked like she was dreaming of something. Minji wondered what was wrong with her.

Then, suddenly, her eyes widened again, as if she realized something.

“Wait… Minji said you’re her Daddy?” she asked, in disbelief.

Minji’s Daddy chuckled. “That’s right.”

“But… But… I thought Woohyun-shii…”

“Gyu? What are you doing here?”

They all looked up to see Minji’s Appa emerge, backpack on his back and no longer dressed in his chef jacket or wearing the hair net.

And Minji’s Daddy broke into the biggest smile, the smile that always appeared whenever he saw her Appa. Minji would describe that smile as the same smile she got whenever she got cake or ice cream – Daddy was always excited and happy to see Appa.

“Hey, babe. I got off work early and thought I’d surprise you.”

Minji’s Appa went to his side immediately and kissed his cheek before turning to a confused-looking Gain. Minji almost forgot that she was there, she got distracted by the looks her Daddies were giving each other.

“Gain-shii, let me introduce my husband to you,” her Appa said, happily. “This is Kim Sunggyu. Gyu, this is Cha Gain-shii, our new assistant manager.”

“Yes, we’ve met. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself earlier, Gain-shii.”

“Gain-shii, are you okay? You look rather pale. Have you eaten?”

“Y-You’re… married?”

“Oh, yes, did I not mention?”

“N-No… and to a... m-man?"

There was a short pause. "Is that a problem?" her Appa asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Gain shook her head. "Oh, no! Not at all! I just... didn't expect it... and, um... you’re not wearing a ring.”

Her Appa blinked before looking down at his hand. “Oh! I forgot to put it back on again. I always take it off before I come in because I sometimes forget once I get started with cooking. Hold on.” He removed his backpack from his back and opened it, rummaging inside before taking out a silver ring. He put it on his left ring finger. “There! Thank you for reminding me Gain-shii. I would have forgotten it there again!”

Her Daddy laughed, taking her Appa’s hand and kissing the finger with the ring. “Forgive my husband, Gain-shii. He can be so silly, sometimes. Please take care of him well.”

“I-I… Right… Of course, Sunggyu-shii.”

Minji was getting impatient with all the adult talk now so she shook her Daddy’s hand. “Daddy! Ice cream! You promised!”

“Arasso, we’ll get ice cream. Is that okay with you, babe?”

“Well, Minji was good today so yes, let’s get ice cream! We’ll take our leave now, Gain-shii.”

Politely, all three of them bowed before her Appa moved to her other side to take her other hand.

As they began to walk away, Minji turned her head, removed her hand from her Daddy’s hold, and waved at Gain. “Annyeong, Gain-shii! See you next time!”

“A-Annyeong…”

And with that, Minji slipped her hand back to her Daddy’s hold, happily skipped in between her him and her Appa, her smile as wide as the Han river and brighter than the sun at the thought of getting ice cream.

+++++++

The next day, it was her Daddy’s turn to bring Minji to work. It was exciting because she was going to see her favorite group, Lovelyz! She loved playing with those unnies!

So, when her Daddy took her to their practice room, she immediately ran to her favorite Unnie, Jiae.

“Jiae-unnie!”

“Minji-ah!”

“Yah! No fair! Why do you always get to hug Minji first?” complained Mijoo-unnie.

“Because I’m her favorite!”

And they all knew it. None of them took it to heart though, they all loved Minji and Minji loved them all… she just loved Jiae-unnie a little bit more.

At the door, her Daddy laughed. “Do you girls mind if I leave her here for a bit? I have a meeting with the CEO.”

“Of course, Sunggyu-oppa! Leave her to us!” said the leader, Baby Soul-unnie. “We’re just waiting for our new choreographer, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind Minji here.”

“Yeah, and she has her coloring books, right? She’ll be fine!” added Jiae, already playing with the little girl’s pigtails.

“Alright, alright, I trust you girls. Minji-ah, come here.”

Minji approached her Daddy as he kneeled down on the floor to her height. “Be good for the unnies, okay? And when their teacher comes in, be polite and introduce yourself, and don’t disrupt when she’s teaching, arasso?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“That’s my girl! Give me a hug.”

Minji delightedly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug she could muster.

Her Daddy stood up again and was about to leave when the door to the practice room opened and in stepped a woman, dressed in dancing clothes.

“Oh, you must be Lovelyz’s new instructor,” her Daddy greeted, bowing and holding out his hand. “I’m Kim Sunggyu, one of the songwriters and producers here. Please take care of our girls well.”

“O-Omo, it’s nice to meet you,” said the woman, her cheeks suddenly very, very, very red. “Han Chaewon. Thank you for the welcome. I’ll take care of them well.”

After a brief introduction to Minji, to which the woman smiled too sweetly at her, which frankly, gave the little girl the shivers, her Daddy left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the dance teacher turned to the girls in the room. “Omo, that songwriter is so handsome! Do you think if I ask him out on a date, he would say ‘yes’? Men like straightforward women these days, right?”

“Um, actually, saem,” Baby Soul started, but was interrupted by the arrival of another instructor.

“Okay, girls, let’s get started!”

Meanwhile, Minji settled in a corner with her coloring books. While she looked through her bag for crayons, she found her Daddy’s cellphone. He had put it there earlier because he didn’t want to be distracted during his meeting.

Surely, he wouldn’t mind if she called Appa.

So, she took the phone and scrolled through, looking for her Appa’s number; it was saved as Namu-love <3\. Excitedly, she called the number as she trotted to one of the waiting rooms in the practice room, so she wouldn’t disturb her unnies.

“Yeobsaeyo?”

“Appa!”

“Hi, baby. Where’s Daddy?”

“At a meeting. I’m watching Lovelyz-unnies practice.”

“That’s great! Be good, okay? Don’t be in the way when they practice.”

“I won’t. They have a new teacher. She’s pretty. She wants to ask Daddy on a date. Appa, what’s a date?”

There was silence.

“A date?”

“Uh huh. What’s a date?”

“Hmm… Baby, I’ll come by and meet you and Daddy after work, okay? But don’t tell Daddy, it’s a surprise! Promise?”

“Promise! Can we get ice cream after?”

“If you can keep Daddy away from that dance teacher before I arrive, I’ll buy cake too!”

“Yay! Appa is the best!”

Minji didn’t understand why these women always wanted to ask her daddies on dates, whatever these dates were. But, she did agree on one thing with them: her daddies were definitely handsome!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been playing around with this idea of women attempting to flirt and ask out our WooGyu parents, but I wanted to see how their little girl would react to it. She's only 7, so she doesn't yet understand these women's fascination with her fathers. But, she has this instinct that their intentions towards her beloved Daddy and Appa are not pure!
> 
> I just needed to write something happier again, after the tear-fest that was "Time."
> 
> As always feel free to throw ideas my way! Thank you, chingus!


End file.
